The Breaking Point
by miseryelf
Summary: Netasa is a she-elf who has been wandering for centuries. She made her life peaceful, but in many ways...it was jaded. That is, until someone finds her and pulls her back to reality. Will she be grateful? A Lord of the Rings soap opera! Literally...
1. Prologue and Chapter One

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkiens beautiful characters. Nor do I own Flordin or Maluil in later chapters. Flordin and Maluil belong solely to miss alexisrayette! She has graciously let me borrow them from her fic 'Masquerade'...Go read it! Now! hehe. Thank you, mellonamin!   
  
Review Review Review...when you can;) I am very aware of my writing being supremely amateur...I would have it no other way:) And also, this is a mary sue...for those who dont know what that is...read and you'll find out;) Flame me, love me...it's all good:) Bare in mind that i'm a poor, poor college student and I have feelings too...*thinks about statement and bursts into fits of laughter* yeah right!   
  
And now, on with the tale...   
  
  
**Prologue: **   
  
  
It is easy to lose yourself when life is not on the line. Your thoughts travel with you on the land and are never at rest until you're pulled into a new reality. They change and your thoughts are never the same. What you once knew is irrelevant and your past life is nothing if at least six feet under you. Everything is behind you, and your life is forever the better...or maybe even for the worse. Who can tell but your own heart that you left behind in a previous reality? Does it matter that you have loved and have been loved? Though you wish to be alone, are you capable of taking on another reality? It will be familiar but not the same and you will scream for the thoughts six feet under you. Even if you forget those in your past, they always come back to haunt you...sooner or later.   
  
  
  
**Chapter One: You are who?**   
  
  
The forest had been quiet all evening. The she-elf had no trouble setting up her own camp. It was far from dusk but she knew it was better to set up camp in a place that looked safe and was full of sunlight so that everything would be perfect for the coming night. Setting up a very comfortable looking fire, she placed extra sticks to the side in hopes to keep it going the entire night...not that she is afraid of the dark but she likes to see what she is fighting when she has to.   
  
For the past couple of nights, she felt relief that they were uneventful. She was worried an orc group had been following her and she made sure she was prepared to prove her suspicions correct. There was no way an orc was going to catch this she-elf off guard. She had been alive too long for that sort of catastrophe to happen. Her preparedness had never been penetrated and this would always remain the same, as long as she was fully aware of her surroundings.   
  
The only sounds from the darkening woods were the last soft songs of the birds and the stir of a few nocturnal creatures. The she-elf sat down next to her fire and started going through her arrows making sure they were all ready. After that, she took out her daggers and sharpened them.   
  
While sharpening one dagger, which meant much to her personally, she heard a noise that didn't sound familiar. The sound didn't last for more than a second but it was made by something that weighed a little more than the average forest creature. It had to be something passing by and saw the fire. She took no notice of it at first thinking maybe it was a clumsy wolf of some sort. Although she wasn't one to take chances, she closed her eyes and listened carefully. Everything fell silent, or at least it seemed that way. She tuned everything out but what wasn't natural.   
  
She opened her eyes when her gut started wrenching at her. She was being watched by careful eyes. This was definitely new to her. No orc was this graceful, no dwarf was that silent, and certainly no ranger watched their prey waiting for a move. This had to be an elf. The light foot falls (obviously he must be somewhat clumsy to have made such a noise) and the ability to keep completely silent when necessary clicked in the she-elf's mind. But is this a friend or foe?' she thought to herself.   
  
She kept her eyes open, trying not to make big moves while looking around for some sign of an elf. This would be hopeless. There is no way you could spot an elf in a forest unless this elf was completely clumsy. Which is exactly what the she-elf was hoping for. Still yet, after several minutes, there was no sign of anything but the pain in her stomach continued. She knew she was being watched. There was no doubt about it.   
  
Making the first move, she stood up slowly looking around her. She hoped this elf wasn't stupid and try to attack her while she was standing in full battle mode. She kept looking around her and listening as intently as possible. Tired of silence, she thought her next course of action should be to speak. If it was an elf, which she was pretty sure, she wanted to know what he or she wanted.   
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?[Do you speak elvish?]" she whispered.   
  
There was nothing but silence now. Even the nocturnal creatures were watching her and wondering what the alarm is. Everything felt as if it were closing in on her and it was intoxicating. She could feel herself becoming weaker by the minute. Dagger by her side, she took a deep breathe and talked a bit louder since the whole forest was now listening.   
  
"Mani uma lle merna?[What do you want?]" she uttered taking another huge breathe after she was done. She scolded herself for losing composure and forced herself to focus. She didn't like this situation. This was the first time this had ever happened to her. Elves were never so shy to make themselves known to her since she was elf herself. What made this elf different? What if it isn't an elf?' she thought suddenly. What if it is a creature I have never encountered before? Focus. I need to focus.'   
  
She hoped her sudden fear had not shown on her face. "Will you not answer?" she said in the common tongue. She was growing tired of this. She felt stiff being stuck in one place and just looking around.   
  
All of a sudden, she felt the pain lessen and her stiffness became relaxed. Whatever it was, was right behind her. She knew right then it was an elf. She grasped her dagger tighter at her side and built up enough force in her body to turn around within a split second.   
  
He grabbed her wrist, the dagger coming less than an inch away from his neck. What is she doing?' he asked himself. Their eyes never met but he knew she was a bit hostile at this point and blamed himself. He had been watching her, never answered her and now he had snuck up on her, he deserved this. As soon as he had grabbed her wrist, she punched him in the stomach making him fall back slightly but never letting go of her wrist. He somehow managed to grab her other wrist and shook the dagger out of the first. He twisted her around holding her right arm behind her back forcing her to her knees from pain.   
  
She was pinned to the ground on her knees. 'I have lost this battle because of my foolishness' she thought to herself. This was the end. She knew it. 'Please kill me quickly' she hoped.   
  
"Lle lava?[Do you yield?]" he asked as he felt the fight within her stop.   
  
The she-elf was dumbfounded. He asked if she yielded? 'Does this mean he does not wish to kill me?' she thought. A bit of hope rose in her but she was still angry and wanted to know what he wanted. She repeated herself "Mani uma lle merna?"   
  
He twisted her arm further behind her back and repeated "Lle lava?"   
  
She let out a moan in pain but held her composure. She is not going to give up so easily. She is a warrior. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?[Why are you here?]" she asked.   
  
He grew tired of this. Still holding on to her wrist making sure she couldn't move, he attempted to answer her. He opened and closed his mouth. I do not need to explain myself. She attacked me' he thought. "Lle lava!?" he shouted impatiently.   
  
They both breathed hard. She knew at any moment he could snap her neck out of frustration and for some reason, she wanted him to do just that. But some part of her just gave up and she angrily whispered "I yield, elf."   
  
He pulled on her arm one more time sending pain throughout her entire body before letting her go. He pushed her to the ground and looked after her as she stood back up with yet another knife in her hand that was concealed on her ankle. This time, she was going straight for him but she stopped. She stopped short of him about five feet. He looked at her puzzled.   
  
The she-elf froze. 'Is it him?' she thought 'No. It couldn't possibly.' She stared at the elf's face. He looked so familiar and she knew who he looked like but wasn't an exact match. To this, she drew her own conclusion.   
  
They stared for a couple of moments and the she-elf lowered her weapon. "Of what family are you?" she finally asked breaking the silence.   
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood. And may I ask the same of you?" he said blatantly.   
  
The she-elf was startled. Her suspicions were correct. Son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood!? Oh no! Poor Thranduil' she thought. Some pain she was familiar with rose at the thought.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked puzzled.   
  
"No, master elf. There is nothing wrong. My name is Menetasarewen. Daughter of Gildor, once friend of your grandfather" she replied answering his question also. There was nothing she wanted more than for this event to be in the past. "But I am known plainly as Netasa everywhere I go" she added.   
  
"Are you a wanderer?" he asked.   
  
"A wanderer, my lord?" she asked, confused.   
  
"You are in an unprotected forest in the middle of the night. I could have killed you but it seems as though you expected it. And then you say you are known as Netasa everywhere you go. You obviously are a wanderer" he explained.   
  
Netasa laughed. "Then why did you ask, my lord?"   
  
Legolas frowned a bit. "Please, call me Legolas."   
  
She stopped laughing at this and decided now was a better time than any to end this conversation and this meeting. She walked over to her daggers and arrows to start packing up.   
  
Legolas drew a dagger for fear she was to attack again. "I am sorry, milady, I did not answer you before. I was a bit curious and I can't seem to do two things at one time" he said, desperately trying to keep her from making any fast moves.   
  
At this, Netasa laughed out loud. She couldn't believe this elf to be the offspring of Thranduil.   
  
Legolas slowly brought his dagger to his side and frowned at the she-elf.   
  
Still trying to recover from laughing, she looked at him and said "Legolas...I do not wish to hurt you...nor did I want to from the start..." She regained her composure and continued "In fact, I do not know why you even drew your dagger. You are clearly the stronger. Are you sure you are the son of Thranduil?" She fought giggles at the last question.   
  
Legolas was offended by this and countered "Of course I am! I would know if I am the son of a king."   
  
"I did not ask if you were the son of a king, I asked if you were the son of Thranduil" she said pointedly.   
  
"I am the son of Thranduil" he said slower than a usual sentence. He looked shocked and a bit confused while finally answering her question.   
  
Netasa figured this for emphasis. "Very well" she replied and continued packing up her things.   
  
Legolas watched as Netasa was packing. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.   
  
"Packing. I need to get to Rohan before the next week or so. Thought I would go ahead and start now. You can have the fire and I'll leave some food I gathered also" she replied.   
  
He walked over to her. "Why are you leaving?" he asked gripping her arm in order for her to stop what she was doing.   
  
Netasa stopped her packing and turned around to face him with his hand still on her arm. 'Let go of me, prince' she thought. "Because I need to get to Rohan" she finally answered.   
  
Legolas didn't let go or even budge from his spot. He just looked into her eyes. Those pale green eyes with a shimmer of gold bursting from the middle. They were definitely a sight to see. He finally came out of his reveree when she looked down and blushed. "I am sorry if I am the reason for this sudden departure" he said sadly. He let go of her arm and she turned around slowly to go back to what she was doing.   
  
Netasa looked at the ground. 'Oh Valar. Did I really blush!?' she thought. She picked up another dagger and put it in its sheath on her back.   
  
"I am aren't I?" he asked after she hadn't said anything.   
  
"What?" she asked turning around totally oblivious. 'Oh Valar. What was the question!?'she hesitantly thought. She wasn't paying attention. She was caught up in her thoughts. Netasa felt heat on her face and she knew she was blushing yet again.   
  
Legolas smiled and said "The reason for your leaving, I am aren't I?" The question left him feeling empty.   
  
There was a couple of minutes of silence before Netasa said anything. "Why are you traveling alone?" she asked changing the subject completely.   
  
He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"Well, you are a _prince_. Why do you not have guards with you?" she asked emphasising the 'prince' part thoroughly.   
  
Legolas stared at her for a moment and said "I can take care of myself."   
  
After the last word Legolas said, an arrow came whizzing by his head and hit a tree nearby. He quickly turned to see his foe and saw about six orcs advancing with arrows and swords pointed at him and Netasa.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Prologue and Chapter One page   
  
  
**Chapter Two: Cold Beginning**   
  
  
Legolas saw the orcs coming and wasn't a bit surprised. He threw his dagger in the air catching the blade, he aimed and threw it into one of the orcs heads. He turned around worried about Netasa and saw that she had readied her bow and was actually pointing it at his head. He froze for a second.   
  
"Get down!" she shouted.   
  
He fell to his knees at her words. He heard the arrow just above his head and turned around to see what damage she had done. She had struck an orc right in the head. He looked back at her stringing another arrow. 'What a piece of work she is' he thought. He pushed his thoughts of her aside, stood up and ran towards the orcs with daggers, he had concealed on his back, in his hands.   
  
'Focus!' Netasa thought. Her bow was ready yet again but now Legolas was in there with the targets. 'This isn't supposed to be hard' she continued. She had fought many battles even with people she loved dearly and was never afraid but she could feel nervousness rising in her.   
  
She shot another arrow at an orc running towards Legolas with a sword in its hand. The orc fell to the ground screeching in pain. She was about to string another arrow when she saw that Legolas was kicked to the ground. Three to one was definitely not fair to him. He was still defending himself sufficiently but Netasa felt an ache in her as an old memory surfaced. She yelled "No!" and ran towards the orcs surrounding Legolas.   
  
With her special dagger in hand, she stabbed the first orc she came to in the back and threw him to the ground a good bit away from Legolas. This was an unusual move for her and it made her feel good. She was washing the evil thoughts from her mind. She was in control here and now. No one could take this from her.   
  
The orc she had stabbed staggered back up and she slit its throat for even thinking about retaliating. She looked back at Legolas to see how he was and saw him standing between two dead orcs. He looked very fatigued.   
  
Legolas looked around and found Netasa staring at him. 'Thank you, Valar. She is fine' he thought with a smile on his face. She had seemed so worried about him and he was glad she had come to help. 'Those orcs fought as if they were Uruk-hai' he thought.   
  
Netasa noticed Legolas smiling and he started to walk towards her. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not.   
  
"That was a close one. Do you think?" he asked catching his breath and walking closer to her.   
  
When he stopped in front of her about one foot away, she didn't know if she wanted to answer or just go ahead and kiss him to get it over with. She was getting so lost looking into his eyes and he wasn't going to look away, not in a million years. She knew it.   
  
"Yes, too close" she replied. She looked him up and down searching his body for scars (like any mother would do) she asked "Are you all right?"   
  
Legolas looked at her searching him and made a mental note on how protective she is. "I am fine, if it were not for your help" Legolas laughed "I should be asking if you are alright."   
  
She turned her head and looked around them. "I am fine" she replied. She started backing away from him slowly pretending to assess their position even though she knew they were fine. There needed to be distance between them. Yes, that would make her feel better.   
  
Legolas noticed her backing away from him and he closed the distance between them by walking forward. "Why do you run when you have no control?" he asked with a smirk on his face.   
  
She was startled by Legolas' actions and bluntly replied "Because I do not have control is the reason I run. And I wish you not to have control over me."   
  
This time, Legolas allowed her to back away from him. He frowned at her reply hoping he had not made her dispise him with his forwardness. "Amin hiraetha[I'm sorry], Netasa. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" he said hoping to soothe her a bit.   
  
Netasa forced a smile and said "It is fine, Legolas. I know you meant no harm." She turned around and searched for her arrows and daggers. She wanted to leave right now. There was no way she wanted Legolas to take over her. 'I will not give him an inch' she thought.   
  
Legolas watched her for a second. He wanted to know something but didn't know how to approach it. "What is your business in Rohan?" he asked trying not to give away his thoughts.   
  
"It is exactly that, Legolas" she replied "my business."   
  
"Why will you not tell me?" he asked. This was starting to sound like he thought she was lying. He hoped she hadn't noticed.   
  
"Are you suggesting that I am lying to you, my prince?" she asked staring straight at him with an eyebrow raised.   
  
'Damn!' he thought wildly. He looked down at the ground trying to think of what to say. Nothing was coming to him. He was ashamed.   
  
Netasa saw him looking at the ground, fidgeting, and knew he thought she was lying. 'What am I talking about?' she thought 'I was lying.' He continued to look at the ground and said nothing. She thought she might as well put him out of his misery because 'this is stupid!'   
  
"It is alright, Legolas" she quickly said "I was lying. I have no business in Rohan but I could definitely make some if it is necessary." She picked up her bow and started walking away. "Go home to your palace, my lord. You must be needed there" she continued as she walked.   
  
Legolas watched as she picked up her bow and started to walk away. His body screamed at this. She couldn't just leave. They had just fought together, 'In more ways than one' he thought. He ran in front of her and stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "Please do not leave, Netasa" he said desperately. He stared into her eyes and never once looked away. He brought his hand to her face and traced her jaw with his thumb. She pulled away just as quick as he had stopped her.   
  
"Move aside" she said coldly "you do not want me to remove you myself."   
  
Legolas gave a sly smile. "Is that a challenge?"   
  
Annoyed, Netasa attempted walking around him. Legolas swiftly grabbed her by the arm but she pulled away almost slapping him in the process, if he had not moved.   
  
"My lady, I am afraid I cannot leave you alone" he said in a very serious tone.   
  
"And why is that?" Netasa asked a bit too tired to play games.   
  
"We were just attacked. I cannot just leave you alone. It is too dangerous" he resolved.   
  
Netasa sighed heavily and started walking away "I think I can take care of myself."   
  
"Where are you to go?" Legolas asked worried for her safety. He wanted to know if her intentions on leaving and her destination were of his doing, which he should have known by now. But many know him as being quite a stubborn elf.   
  
Netasa didn't turn around or even answer. This lead Legolas to follow once again. He was worried, but didn't know why. When he had first spotted her in the forest, he felt a connection and in trying to keep himself from being completely frozen, he caused this she-elf distress. He cursed at himself for ever making Netasa angry at him. "If you are only going to Rohan because I have made you angry then I am more sorry than you know" he vowed.   
  
At this, Netasa turned around. She almost knocked into him, he was following so close now. "I am not angry because of you" she admitted pausing for a second "though your persistence is very exhausting." This time, when she paused, she found his eyes in the attempt to read them but to no avail. She continued "What do you want of me?"   
  
Legolas met her gaze completely. He knew she was searching for something and it made him believe she was reading his very soul. "Come with me to Mirkwood" he pleaded.   
  
Netasa lowered her eyes and said "I cannot. You may not be able to understand but there are reasons for my being a...wanderer, as you say." Seeing that the elf was deep in thought she continued "I wish you well, Legolas. Do not ask for me...ever."   
  
She turned and started walking again. This time, Legolas did not follow but just stared. Sadness crept into every part of his being but he had pushed enough. They had just met and seeing her walk away with this thought in mind was not settling but he had to give in. She was so mysterious and her ways were much different than the common she-elf.   
  
Even though she told him never to ask for her, he knew that he had to. There was no way of getting around it, he had made his decision. Legolas would meet this she-elf again.   
  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Prologue and Chapter One   
  
Thanx Nelinde for the review...i thank you for suffering through those first chaps *big smiles*   
  
  
**Chapter Three: Sereg'wethrin Meeting**   
  
  
Netasa made her way to the Anduin. She knew this was the best way to get to Rivendell. 'Yes, I know' she thought 'I told Legolas I was to go to Rohan but he above all elves should know you cannot trust a stranger to their word. It is a way to survive.' If Legolas had took her intentions seriously, he would look for her in the south end of Mirkwood. Not where she actually was, in the north end.   
  
Netasa smiled at her wickedness. 'That poor prince. If he has any sense at all, he will forget about me' she thought. Remembering the actions of Thranduil made her shutter as it mirrored those of Legolas. But even Thranduil stopped his search (although he came incredibly close to succeeding) and obviously, found a life for himself.   
  
She frowned suddenly at the thought of Thranduil and pushed it back where it belonged, in the past. She started to run for some reason. Netasa wanted to be out of the forests of Mirkwood. 'Why did I even come here?' she thought.   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
Legolas ran into the palace gates of Mirkwood. He was stopped by his friend Elroier wanting to know what is wrong.   
  
"I have found her!" Legolas spat.   
  
His friend looked at him strangely. "Found who?" he asked.   
  
"Her! The one! She is more beautiful than all the she-elves in Middle Earth!" he said with great enthusiasm.   
  
"Calm yourself, Legolas. You are likely to make a scene that many she-elves would not enjoy watching" Elroier said smiling. A look of confusion spread across his face and asked "even the Lady Galadriel?"   
  
Legolas smiled at Elroier. "Where is my father?" he asked putting an arm around his friends shoulder as they walked towards the palace.   
  
"Where do you think, Legolas?" he asked "He is right where you last left him, in his office. I fear he never leaves that room but to dine and sleep."   
  
Legolas laughed. "He is bound to his work I must say. I much fear to become him" he said remembering his station. He stopped their walking and stood arms length away from his friend and said "It is good to see you again, Elroier. I am off to my father's study. I must speak to him at once." He hugged Elroier quickly.   
  
"It is good to see you also, Legolas" Elroier replied a little confused.   
  
At this, Legolas walked away towards the palace doors. Elroier stood watching Legolas walk away with such a content look on his face. 'He has never been like this before' he thought 'or at least, I haven't seen him this way in a long time.' Elroier smiled at the thought of Legolas being so happy, shook his head, and walked off.   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
"Legolas, it is wonderful to see you!" Thranduil exclaimed as his son entered his study. He walked around from his desk to meet him.   
  
"It is wonderful to see you, father" Legolas said hugging Thranduil.   
  
After releasing his son, Thranduil noticed how happy Legolas looked. "What has happened, Legolas? What has made you so happy?"   
  
Legolas smiled. "I have found the she-elf I wish to spend the rest of my life with" he replied.   
  
"That is a big decision, my son. Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes. I am sure" Legolas said smiling wildly.   
  
It had been a long time since he had seen Legolas so happy. In fact, the last time he saw his son this way was when he was a child. He had finally been able to hit the center of a target with all of his archery lessons to thank. Legolas was so proud of himself and made sure archery was his life.   
  
"Father, I think she is the most wonderful she-elf I have ever met. She is so mysterious and adventurous" he said excitedly.   
  
"Ai, and there lies the attraction" Thranduil said with a smirk "Adventurous is she?" He smiled and went to sit by the fire.   
  
Legolas sat next to his father by the fire and continued "Yes. She is also very good with a bow and has a skill for daggers...she seems to be very strong as well."   
  
Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and laughed a bit. "Where did you meet this she-elf? Was she sparring?"   
  
"No," Legolas replied forgetting his father didn't know the whole story "I met her in woods and we were attacked by orcs. She handled herself very well."   
  
Thranduil was shocked. "You were attacked by orcs!?" he exclaimed "Are you all right, my son?"   
  
"Obviously, father...I am fine" he replied a bit taken by his fathers shock.   
  
"Well, where is this she-elf?" Thranduil inquired.   
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment but continued "Well, father...she is a wanderer. I met her in the depths of Mirkwood, an unprotected part. I found her while I was on my way here from the Misty Mountains."   
  
His father let him finish before he exploded "A wanderer, Legolas!? Lle lakwenien[Are you joking]!?"   
  
Legolas winced, expecting this sudden explosion. He sat looking at his father, not answering his question.   
  
After Thranduil got no reply from Legolas he continued "This means you have no idea where she is. Why are you even trying, Legolas? I do not understand. What is so important about this she-elf?"   
  
"I do not know, father" he replied looking back at the fire "She made me feel something I have never felt before. I felt a true connection to her but could not tell you why. I will never stop searching for her."   
  
Thranduil got up and walked to his desk saying "It will do you no good to search for a wanderer when they do not want to be found. I learned that the hard way." He gripped his desk and closed his eyes hard remembering harsh memories. He quickly pushed them aside knowing they would do him no good to resurface.   
  
Legolas looked at his father for a moment seeing the distress across his face a brief second or two. "I will start searching and will not stop" the Prince resolved.   
  
Thranduil nodded knowing his sons stubbornness (it mirrored his own at his son's age) and waited a few moments before asking another question "What is her name?"   
  
"Her name is Menetasarëwen but everyone calls her Netasa" he replied smiling.   
  
Legolas watched as his father withdrew from himself. He was deep in thought. Legolas wondered what he had said to make his father react this way. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.   
  
"No, son. I will send a letter to every friend of Mirkwood about your lady Netasa and ask for an immediate reply" Thranduil said sitting at his desk to start the letter.   
  
Legolas was surprised and a bit giddy at his fathers actions. "Thank you, father" he said with a huge grin on his face.   
  
When Legolas walked out of the office completely dumbfounded, Thranduil called a servant from outside his office.   
  
"Yes, my Lord?" the servant asked.   
  
"Could you call my wife, Flordin, and Maluil to my office? Tell them it is a special Mirkwood Sereg'wethrin meeting" Thranduil replied.   
  
The servants eyes widened but he bowed and ran off.   
  
Not too long after the servant had ran off, Flordin and Maluil entered Thranduil's office asking what is wrong.   
  
Thranduil held up his hand. There was no way he was starting conversation until his wife came into the room. But it didn't take as long as he expected. She came running into the room only a minute or so after.   
  
"What is wrong!?" she asked breathing heavily from running.   
  
Thranduil stood there a moment, his closest friends staring right at him. His wife couldn't take it anymore and said "Come, Thranduil. Out with it. Have we been attacked?"   
  
He smiled at his wife. "No, Sisi. Nothing like that" he replied.   
  
Everyone let out a huge breath they had been holding. "Then what!?" they all said at once.   
  
Thranduil laughed at his friends and wife. He said plainly "She has been found." He waited a moment to get a reaction from them.   
  
After a while, one of them finally spoke. "Where?" Maluil said softly reflecting everyones shocked thoughts.   
  
"Well, she is close. She was found near the outskirts of Mirkwood. So she cannot be too far still" he replied.   
  
"Why is she not here, then?" Flordin put in.   
  
Thranduil looked at Flordin and said "The elf who found her did not know of her importance to Mirkwood itself." He smiled to himself thinking of how Legolas would have dragged her kicking and screaming if he knew of this information.   
  
"This means she is alive" Sisi said smiling wildly realizing her best friend was still living "Who is this elf who found her?"   
  
Thranduil smiled and said "Why, it is none other than your son. Who returned just now to tell me all about it. He seems to have exceptional taste in she-elves."   
  
Flordin and Maluil laughed at this. "Yes, who else than your own offspring to do your dirty work?" Flordin spat.   
  
Sisi looked at Flordin with an evil look. He stopped laughing and froze. "Though, Netasa has nothing on you, Sisi" he said nervously.   
  
Thranduil and Maluil laughed this time. Thranduil stepped in putting his arms around Sisi saying "Do not worry, melamin[my love]. My love for you cannot be severed by the finest sword ever forged."   
  
"And besides, who would fight Legolas for her?" Maluil added.   
  
"I would" Flordin said with an evil grin "That little brat will beg for mercy."   
  
Sisi looked at Flordin yet again and said "You will touch not one hair on his head. Understand?"   
  
"I cannot promise anything, Dinaer" Flordin said smiling.   
  
Thranduil smiled watching his wife and Flordin fight and Maluil trying to be the peaceful middle man. 'I am going to get my right hand archer back' he thought.   
  



	4. Chapter Four

  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Prologue and Chapter One   
  
Hehe...i want to warn you...every character in this story is portrayed in my special way...which (in some insane way) _might_ be a good thing;) Oh...you dont have to take me seriously here *wink* My writing, in these first few chaps, is terrible but i promise it does get better. I started writing this last summer and i believe that my writing has improved, slightly;) I should go back and rewrite these chaps but im just too lazy...well, on with the tale!   
  
  
**Chapter Four: No More Running**   
  
  
The gates of Rivendell finally came into view. Netasa had been travelling a good week and a half hoping to come to this peaceful place soon. She had not seen Lord Elrond in so long. Since she had kept mainly to the south end of Middle Earth, she never had the luxury of crossing such beautiful territory as Rivendell.   
  
Netasa walked leisurely, with a smile, to the gates and nodded to one of the guards. The guard let her through without any hesitation. After she walked through the gates, she was greeted by a maiden. Netasa wasn't very surprised since Lord Elrond was one to keep his guests completely comfortable.   
  
The maiden held out a very ornate goblet filled with Evermead (a fine elvish wine). "I hope your journey was uneventful my lady" the maiden said as Netasa took the goblet.   
  
"It was a little more eventful than I would wish but all is well" Netasa replied "I need to speak with Lord Elrond."   
  
"Of course" the maiden said, bowing. She turned around and started walking towards Elrond's study followed closely by Netasa.   
  
While Netasa was following the maiden, she encountered old friends. In which, the maiden awaited patiently for Netasa with every greeting. By the time the maiden and Netasa made it to Elrond's study, her presence was made known throughout Rivendell.   
  
"Well, Netasa. It is wonderful to see you" Elrond said smiling. "Welcome back to Rivendell" he continued while hugging her.   
  
"Thank you for the warm welcome, Lord Elrond" Netasa replied as Elrond released his hold on her.   
  
Elrond looked at his servant and said "Thank you, Aleriel."   
  
At his words, Aleriel bowed and walked off.   
  
After Lord Elrond closed the doors to his study, he motioned for Netasa to sit asking "What may I do for such a fierce warrior as Menetasarëwen of Mirkwood?"   
  
Netasa smiled and said "I hope there is nothing I ask of. Except for maybe a few nights stay."   
  
"You are welcome as long as you will to stay, my lady" Elrond replied "You know this."   
  
At that moment, a she-elf came stampeding into Lord Elrond's study. "Where is she!?" she exclaimed. Finding who she was looking for, she froze "Netasa? Do you remember me?"   
  
Netasa looked at the she-elf for a moment and replied "Oh Valar! This is not the same Arwen that used to be four feet tall. It has not been that long has it?" she asked Lord Elrond.   
  
At her words, Arwen ran right at Netasa giving her a huge hug. Netasa felt so important just being a part of Arwen's life, how ever small of an influence she had been on her when she was very little. "I cannot believe this, Elrond" Netasa said smiling "A girl I remember yet a woman standing before me."   
  
Elrond smiled proudly at her words and noted the closeness between the two women. "Yes, she has grown even though I have told her not to. Arwen has never been one to take orders" he replied.   
  
Netasa laughed. "Yes, well...all she-elves go through that, im sure" she relinquished. Netasa looked at Arwen at arms length and smiled widely. She was so happy to see her and it really had been too long. Out of nowhere, she noticed a difference and exclaimed "What happened to your necklace!?"   
  
Elrond looked away as Netasa looked at him giving her the 'do not ask me...I disapprove greatly' look.   
  
Arwen rolled her eyes. Looking back at Netasa, she smiled and said "I am to be married."   
  
Netasa eyes lit up. "Valar! When!?" she said excitedly "and who?" she added.   
  
Elrond interjected this time. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn (you owe him your allegience.....hehe, j/k), the now King of Gondor" he replied even though the question was not geered at him.   
  
"And...." Arwen said with much enthusiasm "the wedding will be next season."   
  
"That is wonderful news, Arwen" Netasa said smiling "I hope you will be able to tell me all about this Aragorn."   
  
"I have no doubt she will" Elrond said with sarcasm. When both women looked at him without amusement, he regained his composure and said "I hope you will join us for a huge feast tonight. I will hold it in your honor."   
  
Netasa shook her head. "Please, Elrond. I ask that you do not treat me any different than if a mage walked through your gates" she pleaded.   
  
"A mage!?" Elrond repeated in disgust "You are no mage, Netasa. You are a warrior who deserves a fine feast after such a long journey." Netasa attempted to counter but Elrond held up his hand and continued "I will hear no more of that. I will have a maiden take you to your quarters to get ready for tonight."   
  
"I will show her, father" Arwen put in.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Fine, Arwen" he said.   
  
Netasa sighed heavily looking at Elrond. She smiled and said "Thank you, Elrond. For everything."   
  
Arwen grabbed Netasa by the arm and dragged her out of the study. The last thing Lord Elrond heard was Netasa laughing as Arwen pulled her down the halls.   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
The feast was magificent. Ever since Netasa walked into the banqueting hall, she felt nothing but warmth and kindness from all who came in contact with her. All through her wandering years, she did not get such a welcome and she enjoyed every minute in Rivendell. She truly needed this experience, even though it reminded her too much of the past. She felt as if a piece of her was found and all was right when Arwen spoke to her or when her old friend Calion whispered endearments in her ear.   
  
"How long have you been on your journey, Netasa?" Elrond asked starting a new subject for conversation. They were eating fine food and drinking the finest of Elvish wine.   
  
"It seems like four lifetimes, my lord" Netasa responded "but you above all know how time means nothing to those with adventurous hearts."   
  
Elrond smiled "Yes, it does."   
  
Right at that moment, a servant came running silently through the door interrupting Elrond's fine meal. He told the Lord Elrond he had a visitor waiting to give him a message. "He is from Mirkwood, my lord" the servant whispered.   
  
Elrond's eyebrows furrowed and nodded to the servant. He looked at Netasa who was deep in conversation with his daughter Arwen. 'If there was a message from Mirkwood, why did Netasa not bring it?' he thought.   
  
The visitor walked into the banquet hall. He bowed to Lord Elrond and gave him the letter he was entrusted with.   
  
Netasa saw the messenger and froze immediately. She knew the elf was from Mirkwood, there was no doubt about it. His attire spoke volumes of the heritage.   
  
Arwen stopped talking also when the visitor entered the hall. It was most unusual to have visitors interrupt meals with messages to Lord Elrond.   
  
Elrond opened the letter, not noticing the way Netasa was looking at it, and read it quietly to himself. It read...   
  
  
_ Lord Elrond of Rivendell,   
  
I must ask a favor of you. We have been friends all these long years and hope you may be able to assist me. My quest for my right hand archer has not stopped. I was told Menetasarëwen had been seen in the forests of Mirkwood but I was unable to apprehend her. Could you please send out a group of your finest scouts in search of her? I am afraid she has lost herself.   
Diola lle mellonamin [Thank you my friend],   
  
Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood _   
  
  
After Elrond finished the letter, he was beside himself. He didn't know what to think. The messenger waited a second and asked the Lord Elrond for a reply. Elrond held up his hand to the visitor and said "May I finish my meal before responding?" Lord Elrond said, quite upset.   
  
The messenger bowed and backed away slowly "I apologize, my lord." The servant showed him to a small table at the far end to give him food and drink after his journey.   
  
Netasa looked at Elrond curiously asking "What was that all about?"   
  
Elrond didn't respond. He just looked at the letter and returned his gaze back to Netasa, speechless. After a minute or so, he decided he was quite done with his meal and needed fresh air. "Excuse me, everyone" he said standing "I am afraid I need to take a walk. Netasa, will you join me?"   
  
"Of course, Lord Elrond" she said standing also. She followed Elrond out of the banquet hall and into a beautiful garden. The waterfalls all around them echoed in a peaceful manner giving the garden a harmony unlike any Mirkwood ever posessed. Netasa walked silently behind Elrond. She didn't know if she should speak first. She wanted to know what was in the letter but feared it. 'This was not of Legolas' doing' she thought trying to calm herself.   
  
Elrond finally spoke "Netasa, I do not enjoy being lied to."   
  
Netasa found herself facing that fear and didn't know how to handle it. "My Lord, I never lied to you" she responded.   
  
"Ohh?" Elrond started "Then why is it that a warrior of Mirkwood is being searched for by Mirkwood itself?"   
  
Netasa looked down at the ground. 'My time is gone here, in the warmth of Rivendell' she thought. "I am sorry for your worry. I will leave at once" she replied starting to walk away.   
  
"I have not dismissed you, Netasa" Elrond said forcefully. Netasa reluctantly turned around but didn't meet Elrond's gaze. He continued "Why is it that you have run from yourself? It has been millenias since I heard last of such an action. Does this mean it was never resolved?"   
  
Netasa remembered what a wonderful friendship she had with Lord Elrond. He was a strength to her, in many respects. Almost like a second father. He deserved to know the truth. "No, my lord. I never went home" Netasa resolved sadly.   
  
Elrond walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He worriedly asked "Why?"   
  
He listened closely as Netasa told him all about the events that lead her to disappear. As they walked through the gardens, she let everything out in the open. She even told Lord Elrond her experience with meeting Legolas and how it affected her.   
  
"I see" Lord Elrond said in deep thought "you are in a bit of trouble but Netasa," he leaned in closer to her so she would understand him completely "you cannot run forever. The only way to resolve this, is by confronting it."   
  
Netasa nodded in agreement, tears streaking down her face "I know, but I fear to."   
  
Elrond put his arms around a very broken Netasa to comfort her. "This will all soon pass and I foresee a bright future" he said stroking her hair . After a couple of minutes, Netasa calmed a bit and he continued "We must fix this now. We cannot let another day pass."   
  
Netasa nodded again this time, against his shoulder. "I do not wish to go back to Mirkwood, though. I fear that would be too much. Please do not send me there, my lord" she pleaded.   
  
"I will allow nothing to harm you, Netasa" Elrond responded "If Thranduil or Legolas wants you, then they will have to come here and prove their worth to me."   
  
Netasa hugged Elrond hard. She couldn't believe how incredible he was being. She pulled away, looked at him with thankful eyes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I do not know where I would be now without you" she admitted, new tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Then I can tell our visitor you are here?" Lord Elrond asked carefully.   
  
Netasa was dumbstruck. "You ask my permission?" she asked.   
  
"Of course" Elrond replied "and what is your answer?"   
  
She smiled and said "Tell Thranduil and Legolas I will be here...and if they want my council then they will have to beg."   
  
"It shall be done, my Lady Netasa" he said slightly bowing with a smirk on his face "Would you like to rejoin your banquet or retire?"   
  
"I think it would be best to retire" she laughed lightly "I doubt my appearance would favor Calion's endearments anymore."   
  
Elrond smiled "You look lovely, Netasa. As always." He held out his arm and Netasa took it. As they walked to Netasa's quarters, they whispered softly about plans that would take effect as soon as Thranduil or Legolas arrived.   
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Prologue and Chapter One   
  
Well Nelinde, im tryin to keep the reader just as confused as Legolas...unfortunately, the readers will be the last to know of Netasa's past;) This chap may read a little easier since I spent a good deal of time fixing it. And believe me, these chaps need fixin;) On with the tale...   
  
  
**Chapter Five: Memories revisited **   
  
  
Legolas sat at the edge of Mirkwood, far off from the scouts. He wanted to be the first to see the messengers his father sent away only a couple of weeks earlier. He didn't care that his father asked to be the first to hear the replies, he would intercept the messengers before they were sighted by the scouts and forbid them to speak of it.   
  
The first messenger, who returned a day earlier, came from Lothlorien. The reply was simply that the Lady Galadriel would not help search for Netasa but would keep a close eye on the forest itself for her presence. This was not the news Legolas expected but he guessed it was good enough.   
  
With each passing day, his feelings for the she-elf grew stronger and the memories of her reactions were imprinted in his mind playing over and over again. He would smile as she blushed and frown when she withdrew. It seemed as though he tried to do everything right but succeeded in doing everything wrong. He promised himself he would not faulter the next meeting with her.   
  
Today, Legolas figured the next messenger to come would be the one from Rivendell. He didn't expect any special news. Although, Lord Elrond and his father were very good friends. 'I am sure he will help' Legolas thought. No, the one messenger he was really wanting a reply from was the one to come from the south '...from Rohan.'   
  
Legolas saw something in the corner of his eye and turned his head in that direction. It was the messenger from Rivendell swiftly making his way to the palace. Mimicking his actions from the day before, he moved to pounce on the elf.   
  
He hid behind a tree and right when the elf was passing, he jumped on him throwing them both to the ground. The elf got up extremely quickly as if to attack but then, realized just who he was attacked by...his prince.   
  
"My Lord!?" he asked, confused and breathing heavy from running.   
  
Legolas stood in front of the elf and looked around for scouts. Once he was sure no one heard the ordeal, he turned back to the messenger and said "I apologize for the sudden attack. I need to speak with you."   
  
The messenger nodded for him to continue.   
  
"I need to know the reply from Rivendell" he said plainly.   
  
The elf looked at Legolas, still confused "My Prince, that information is meant for Lord Thranduil only."   
  
"I know but I need to know this information. Tell me" he demanded.   
  
"My Lord, I cannot..." the elf started.   
  
"Tell me!" Legolas shouted. Realizing he shouldn't have been so loud, he looked around again for scouts. Once again all was well and he focused back to the messenger. "All I want to know is if Lord Elrond will help" he said quietly.   
  
The messenger was frightened. He didn't know what to do. Mainly, because he had never seen the prince this way. Legolas was not usually violent towards fellow elves. He had no other choice but to give in, the prince looked desperate and his news was very grand indeed.   
  
The elf nodded slightly, too afraid to make any big moves to set off such a warrior. "The Lord Elrond responds plainly, my Prince..." he started "He replies that the Lady Menetasarëwen is in Rivendell and awaits for Lord Thranduil to come explain why he is searching for her."   
  
Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. "She is in Rivendell?" he asked softly. Repeating the words still made the concept hard to grasp.   
  
The messenger nodded "Yes, my Lord."   
  
He smiled as this new development sank in and thought deeply for a moment of his plans. He then realized the messengers continued presence and said "Thank you for your loyal service. Speak of this to no one, understand?"   
  
The messenger bowed and ran off to be greeted by the scouts outside the city of Mirkwood.   
  
'It is time to make things right' Legolas thought to himself as he ran perpendicular from the messenger to enter at a different entrance near the palace. He had to ready himself for an eight day journey.   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
Netasa ran through the woods confused and quite alone. She was looking for something, for someone but was even unsure of those intentions.   
  
It was dusk. A time cherished by the elves because it had a magical ambiance about it but this time, it made Netasa shiver. There was a slight fog on the ground and all the trees seemed to be closing in on her.   
  
She kept running but found herself nowhere. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Not allowing herself to be consumed by the trees, she pushed and shoved her way through branches and leaves. Netasa felt hopeless because she didn't know where she was or even where she was going.   
  
Out of nowhere, she came upon a clearing. There was an elf there sitting with his back to her. She froze at the sight and only cautiously gazed. Thinking it alright, she began to slowly walk towards the elf. She was breathing so hard with fright and tiredness.   
  
The elf stood up suddenly and turned around. She couldn't believe it. It was Legolas.   
  
He stretched out his hand and said "Netasa." She went running to him filled with relief. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "It will be alright, Netasa. I will allow nothing to hurt you" he said stroking her hair "Do you trust me?"   
  
"Of course I do, Legolas" she responded with so much joy "I love you."   
  
At this, Legolas lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. It was such a sensual kiss. Her body felt the relief, as if it ached for such a feeling.   
  
After the beautiful kiss, Legolas wrapped Netasa in his warm embrance hugging her entire body. She felt as if they were one elf...complete and safe.   
  
A few moments passed and he moved slightly, loosening his hold. Netasa didn't like this but figured he was still very close. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.   
  
"If you love me, then you will not leave me" he whispered harshly.   
  
Netasa's eyes widened. That statement was all too familiar to her. She backed away from Legolas enough to look him in the eye. Netasa froze at the site. It wasn't Legolas anymore. Those cold eyes could only mean one elf... "Thranduil?" she whispered in disbelief.   
  
"I told you that if you left me you would die" Thranduil said fiercely, making Netasa squirm in his arms.   
  
Netasa tried everything to get free but she was stuck. "No!" she cried loudly "I never meant to hurt you."   
  
Thranduil tightened his grip around her wrists and said "If I cannot have you, then no one else will!" At this, he released one of her wrists in order to grab a dagger from a sheath on his back. With a dagger in hand, he shouted "You will pay!!" and swung it at Netasa.   
  
Netasa screamed and focused her eyes.   
  
'It was just a dream' she thought, trying to catch her breath and looking around the room. The room was so dark and gloomy. It didn't help ease the tention in her body. She lit a candle to try and force the feeling out.   
  
She sat up on her bed, still looking around the room. Remembering her nightmare, she sighed deeply pulling her knees to her head. Silently, she cried for a good while thinking about the coldness in Thranduil's eyes and the anger. The dream was so fresh on her mind, she was afraid running it over and over again would press it firmly to memory. She tried to focus on something else to get the thoughts out of her head. Then, suddenly, she remembered the wonderful kiss she shared with Legolas and her body was released from tension. 'I wonder if that is what it is really like to be with him' she thought, slightly smiling. Then realizing she had told the dream-Legolas she loved him, her heart stopped. She didn't know what to do with this thought. She always believed dreams showed her what was important in her life. Though dreams do tend to exagerate, she never let one event pass her.   
  
It was obvious for Thranduil to be there. 'He is a frequent visitor, unfortunately' she thought. But, why of all elves and beings on Middle-Earth would Legolas be in her dream? 'Maybe I do have feelings for the elf' she realized. She shook her head and pushed that thought far from her 'Never.'   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
Thranduil finished writing his letter to Netasa just about the time his party to Rivendell was ready to ride. Though he wanted to leave Legolas in charge of Mirkwood while he was away, his son was no where to be found. In fact, many servants realized he had not been seen for days. Thranduil wasn't worried for his son's saftety as many others were (including his wife in that category), he knew Legolas could take care of himself. And he made sure not to tell Sisi her son was missing. Rather, Thranduil contemplated and thought maybe he went to visit his good friend Gimli again near the Misty Mountains. That was the explanation he gave to his wife in hopes he was correct in his assumptions and to keep her from getting too worked up.   
  
He walked out of the palace's grand doors and looked down from the top of the stairs to see a huge party of elves whom were to accompany him. Walking down the stairs, he watched as the Mirkwood Assassins gathered once more before him.   
  
"Are you sure you want to leave him in charge?" Flordin smirked pointing at Maluil "The whole forest might burn down."   
  
"Flordin, will you please relax that huge mouth of yours" Sisi responded quite annoyed.   
  
Thranduil smiled and turned to Maluil. "I trust you, my friend. My fellow Assassin. My brother of Mirkwood" he said as each grasped the others wrist in recognition of their trust of one another.   
  
"I will not fail you, My Lord" Maluil replied smiling "I promise the whole forest will _not_ burn down." He turned to look at Flordin with an evil gaze.   
  
Flordin shrugged at his friend with a smile on his face.   
  
Thranduil laughed. "I know. I trust everything will go well but if there is anything, and I mean anything that happens, then send a messenger immediately" he pleaded.   
  
Maluil nodded in obedience. "Of course, Thranduil" he replied.   
  
"Is that all?" Flordin asked, ready to leave "Just break it up before you two decide to hold hands. I do not want to be here for that."   
  
Sisi looked at Flordin with a look that could throw daggers.   
  
Maluil laughed. "I truly will miss you two" he said looking at Sisi and Flordin "And of course, you, my Lord."   
  
"Oh Elbereth, here it comes" Flordin said in disgust, turning his back on Maluil and Thranduil.   
  
Sisi rolled her eyes and said "Come, melamin. We need to leave now if we are to travel a good distance today."   
  
Thranduil nodded to his wife in agreement and looked back at Maluil. "We will be back very soon" he said with a hopeful grin.   
  
"Yes. Go and bring back the best archer Mirkwood has ever known" Maluil responded.   
  
Sisi, Flordin, and Thranduil mounted their horses last. Thranduil kept a smile on his face from the comment Maluil just made. He whispered soothing words to his horse and within a blink of an eye, the whole party of elves, about twelve in all, rode off at a lightning speed.   
  
Maluil watched as the party disappeared into the forest. "May Valar smile upon you, my dearest friends" he said silently.   
  
  
_To be continued..._   
  



	6. Chapter Six

  
  
**Disclaimer: **See Prologue and Chapter One   
  
Sorry for the long delay. I kinda got lost in Spring Break. I think I misplaced a sock... Anyhoo, to make up for my absence, I'll upload two chaps:) *smiles*   
  
  
**Chapter Six: The Truth Is Revealed**   
  
  
Netasa strained for a couple of days after her terrible nightmare. She couldn't stop thinking about the two extremes. One being Legolas, the truly beautiful creature he is on the outside as well as on the inside; and two being Thranduil, the coldest elf alive who forbade her to leave Mirkwood to avenge her parents death.   
  
She walked through the beautiful gardens of Rivendell listening to the soothing sounds of the waterfalls around her. 'How could two elves be entirely different but so closely related?' she thought to herself 'Or maybe Legolas is just like his father...I just have not seen the real him.' As she walked, these thoughts sprout in her head and grew in despair. All she wanted was an elf to trust. 'I have Lord Elrond' she continued, trying to give herself hope.   
  
The waterfalls seemed to go silent all of sudden and Netasa froze. 'Oh Valar. What if Thranduil and Legolas show up?' she thought wildly 'What will I do!?' She started shuttering at the thought and with nerves taking over, she sank to her knees.   
  
"Netasa!? What is wrong?" an elf yelled in her direction.   
  
She tiredly looked up, and found Calion running in her direction. 'Oh no!' she thought 'Not now!'   
  
Calion ran to Netasa as quick as he could. He wasn't sure what was going on but she looked like she was in a lot of pain. When he reached her, he lightly grabbed her by the arm to help her to her feet. "What has happened?" he asked very worried.   
  
"Nothing, Calion. I am fine" she replied when she was on her feet. She turned her back to wipe away any tears she thought could be seen. When she turned back, she found Calion looking at her confused. He had his eyebrows furrowed and looked at her apathetically. Netasa lowered her eyes to the ground.   
  
"Come, we need to talk" Calion said holding his hand out to her.   
  
Netasa hesitated for a moment but decided not to be rude and took his hand. Calion led her to a small bench not too far from where they stood and motioned for her to sit with him.   
  
A few silent moments went by before Calion finally spoke up. "Rivendell is a very beautiful place" he said looking around "do you agree?"   
  
Netasa looked at him confused and shocked. 'Wow, maybe this elf is as shallow as I think he is' she thought.   
  
During Netasa's thoughts, Calion grabbed her by the hand and pleaded "Please, tell me what troubles you. I cannot bear to see you like this."   
  
Netasa looked away at a waterfall far off in the distance. She had a blank expression on her face. "I am just tired" she responded.   
  
Calion looked to the ground. He didn't want to bring this up himself but he felt the need in both himself and Netasa. "What is Prince Legolas' fascination with you?" he asked quietly. The quality in his voice told volumes of his jealousy.   
  
Netasa's eyes widened at the mention of the elf's name. She looked at Calion surprised.   
  
He noticed how Netasa reacted and was probably wondering how he got this information. "The city whispers, milady. Everyone knows Legolas is coming here...for you" he said trying to ease her of her surprise.   
  
She grasped the bench with the one free hand she had at the thought Calion had so indecently exposed. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.   
  
Noticing Netasa's reaction to his words, he cursed at himself. This was not a conversation he should have started with the fair elf. "I am sorry" he said trying to regress "did I say something wrong?"   
  
Netasa opened her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "Legolas is coming for me because I told him not to" she replied looking to the sky in hopes to keep tears from falling. 'He is his father's son.'   
  
  
~!*********!~   
  
  
Legolas came upon the gates of Rivendell and spied for scouts. When the scouts spotted him, they opened the gates almost immediately knowing he was the Prince of Mirkwood. He walked through the gates and was greeted by a maiden holding a goblet filled with Evermead.   
  
"Prince Legolas" she said bowing and holding out the goblet.   
  
Legolas nodded and took the drink.   
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you" she continued as Legolas took a sip.   
  
He nodded again in understanding and said "I am sure he does." He followed as the maiden led him to Lord Elrond's study. Remembering his surroundings, he was taken back to the time when he came to inform Elrond of Gollum's escape from Mirkwood and the council he attended during his stay. The Fellowship was not something he intended on participating in but he knew no other solution at the time and would have it no other way. The ring was destroyed and there has been peace for years. And his friendship with the dwarf Gimli was something he cherished immensely. Much good came of his time with the Fellowship.   
  
"Legolas, you have come as swift as the winds" Elrond said with disbelief "I truly was not expecting you for a few days." He stood from his chair and walked around his desk to greet Legolas.   
  
"Yes?" the Prince replied, smiling "Well, I am known to turn up unexpected."   
  
Elrond grasped Legolas' wrist as Legolas did the same. "Yes, I remember the last time you graced Rivendell with your presence" the Lord responded with a smirk on his face.   
  
"And I also remember being sent away to my doom from Rivendell" Legolas joked.   
  
Elrond laughed releasing his grip on the visitor "The punishment was fitting I suppose." He went and sat in a chair that was not too far from where they stood and motioned for Legolas to sit as well.   
  
Legolas held up his hand and said "Please, Lord Elrond, you know I have come to see Netasa. I need to speak with her."   
  
"If you will allow me to explain the situation, Legolas, I am sure seeing Netasa is the last thing you will want to do at this moment" Elrond said, disappointed at Legolas' actions.   
  
"I assure you, I do wish to see the Lady Netasa" the Prince spat.   
  
"I am very much aware of that" Elrond replied annoyed. "Sit" he commanded as if he were talking to a child.   
  
Legolas gave Elrond a shocked look but did as he was commanded. He obeyed much like a child would when he was commanded to do something he didn't want to. Elrond couldn't help but smile slightly at the attitude he's never seen before in a grown elf. He wondered if he were to get the same attitude from his father.   
  
"Well?" Legolas asked, waiting for Elrond to begin.   
  
"Ohh" Elrond replied collecting his thoughts "May I ask you a question first?"   
  
Legolas just looked at him.   
  
"What is your reason for wanting to see Netasa?" Elrond continued not acknowledging Legolas' oblivious looks "Netasa has told me herself there is no reason why you should come here."   
  
Memories came back like the events happened yesterday, Legolas recalled the specific time Netasa told him not to ask for her. He closed his eyes watching her as she said it. "I think I love her" he said plainly with his eyes still closed looking at her form behind his lids.   
  
Elrond sighed, disappointed by the answer. Legolas opened his eyes at the sound and continued, looking right at Elrond, "I cannot explain it but she fills my every thought. My mind is only focused on her. I can do nothing else but remember the one late evening we met" he looked to see Elrond's reaction and found him staring. He still continued "The meeting did not even last long. I may have teased her too much and she left. Or maybe it was just because of my presence that she left. I am still not sure. I have the memory of that evening running through my head over and over again...all the time. I can tell you everything that was said and every emotion visible to me from Netasa but I still cannot understand why I am drawn to her" Legolas looked to the ground "or why she withdrew from me."   
  
Noticing his pain, Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder "It is time I tell you what your mind aches to know that your heart will not reveal."   
  
  
**A/N: ** Don't forget to review my beautiful readers *smiles widely*;)   
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
  
**Disclaimer:** See Prologue and Chapter One   
  
  
**Chapter Seven: The Mirkwood Assassins**   
  
  
Elrond walked Legolas to his quarters. It seems as though he shocked the poor Prince into silence. He understood completely. His information was a bit too much but it did keep him from asking for Netasa.   
  
"All will turn out well, Legolas" Elrond said, breaking the silence as they reached the doors to his visitor's quarters "Just give it time."   
  
Legolas looked at Elrond like a lost puppy and forced a small smile. He nodded slightly and slid into his room shutting the door behind him. He fell to the floor with his back to the door and felt himself withdraw into his thoughts. There was so much he didn't know, so much he had to learn about his father and Netasa. It was all a bit too much to bear. All the things his father hadn't told him...his first love, the Mirkwood Assassins...all of it was hidden from him all this time.   
  
He shook his head to try and clear some thoughts from it. Too much was in there as it was. 'What am I supposed to do now?' he thought 'I cannot just wait.' He stood up suddenly and paced his room for a few moments. 'I have to get out of here!' He opened the door and stormed out to the only place he felt he could find answers...the Library.   
  
He ran as fast as he could, hoping not to stumble onto any she-elves that might need his hand to help them up or an apology for that matter. When he got there, surprisingly quickly, he found only a few elves present. It made this easier for him for some reason.   
  
Legolas walked up to one of the elves and asked for his help.   
  
"Of course, Prince Legolas" the elf replied.   
  
"I need to find some information on the Mirkwood Assassins" he said as calm as possible.   
  
The elf looked around and said "Wait here and I will see what I can find."   
  
Legolas thanked him and watched as the elf disappeared into the huge shelves of handwritten books. He thought to himself about how long it would take to have a collection like this. Mirkwood had a smaller Library but he hardly ever visited it.   
  
The elf came back not too long after and looked to be quite successful. He had many stacks of paper in his hand, almost fumbling to walk with them.   
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide with all the information the elf was carrying.   
  
"Here you go, my Lord" the elf said smiling "I hope this helps."   
  
He nodded looking at the stack of papers with shock and said "Yes, it is of great help. Thank you."   
  
The elf bowed and walked off.   
  
Legolas sat in the chair next to the table the stack of papers was sitting on and stared at them for a second. He felt as if he were prying into his fathers and Netasa's life all at once. He reluctantly picked up the first sheet of paper and read to himself. He went through a couple of sheets that seemed to account battle tactics of the Assassins. He frowned when he didn't understand who he was reading about or which was his father or Netasa. They were crude nicknames.   
  
He kept searching and then found a sheet that gave facts about the Mirkwood Assassins. It simply read...   
  
  
_ The Mirkwood Assassins of the Second Age   
  
A secret society of five elves who know of nothing but protecting their lands, their families, and each other. Thranduil, the leader of this society, is known to be the deadliest with his daggers. Menetasarëwen or Netasa, the right hand elf of Thranduil, is known to be the deadliest with a bow. These two elves protect their homeland along with three of there closest and truest friends; Silielsil or Sisi, Maluil, and Flordin.   
  
For hundreds of years, Mirkwood was protected by these five elves. Whenever a threat was placed on their home, they were called to lead other elves in fighting. They are brave, wise, and loyal in their beliefs. An oath was sworn, by each, to always remain in Mirkwood to protect their home. It was signed in blood by their battle names...Thranduil as Gayaer[dreaded one], Netasa as Helkaer[icy one], Sisi as Dinaer[silent one], Maluil as Avarier[unwilling one], and Flordin as Taraer[lofty one].   
  
Another sign of their union is in their weaponry. Each elf was given a dagger with a special symbol on its hilt and sheath that had their battle name engraved in the center of it. Truly special are these daggers. It is known that no being would want them pointed in their direction. _   
  
  
Legolas looked up from the writing and was deep in thought. It seemed as though he knew nothing of Netasa nor his own father. He fumbled through some more pages and found pictures. They were very delicately drawn pictures of daggers, the five daggers given to the five elves. One of them looked very familiar. He ran his fingers over the symbol with the name 'Helkaer' engraved on it. Legolas couldn't help but laugh slightly to himself. He had definitely seen that dagger pointed directly at him before.   
  
"Find something interesting, Legolas?" he heard behind him. The voice was almost directly above him but he had no wish to speak to anyone at the moment.   
  
"Yes" he replied not looking up from the picture of the dagger. It was as if the dagger represented Netasa herself and he didn't want to look away.   
  
He heard the sound of someone sitting beside him but he still tried to ignore whoever it was. Legolas wanted to be alone so he could figure things out. He had no want in making pleasant conversation with a she-elf.   
  
"Sometimes you ruin your life before you even get to live it" the sweet voice continued.   
  
Confused at this comment, he turned his head and found Netasa staring at the page he was holding. He froze completely and held his breathe, not knowing what to do or what to say. He just looked at her. She didn't look well, not like he last saw her. She had been crying, that was for certain. It seemed as though the tear stains gave her a certain type of glow...a glow of pure pain.   
  
Netasa brought her tired eyes up to Legolas and said "You should not have come here."   
  
Legolas reacted to this and silently replied "How could I have not? You are the air I breathe, my every thought is consumed by your beautiful face..."   
  
Netasa stood interrupting him "Your words are filled with empty passion, Legolas. You did not come here for me."   
  
"Then why!?" Legolas countered standing up as well "Tell me why, Netasa. I have asked myself the same question over and over again and I cannot answer it. Maybe you can!"   
  
The small amount of elves in the Library gathered to see what all the noise was about. Everyone joining in all of a sudden, they looked to Netasa for her answer.   
  
"Now this is my fault!?" she responded in disbelief "I told you to stay away!" She turned and ran out of the Library, furious at Legolas and his thick-headedness. Her attempt did not work and cursed at herself for trying.   
  
He watched as she nearly broke down and dashed out of the Library. 'Valar! What have I done!?' he thought. He ran after her not wanting it to end like this. "Netasa!" he yelled as he followed "Netasa! Please!"   
  
As Netasa cornered into the garden, she heard Legolas yelling her name for her to stop but for some reason, she didn't want to face him...not with so much weakness within her. She felt him catching up to her and knew then she couldn't win. Almost like she was giving up, Netasa slowed down to a walk and as Legolas came up to her, she let herself go. Falling to her knees, he caught her before she hit the ground hard.   
  
Legolas couldn't believe what was happening. As he held Netasa in his arms, feeling her every sob, he tried to calm her down. He apologized for everything he did wrong and whispered soothing words in her ear. He stroked her hair as her sobs started to decrease and almost become non-existant.   
  
When Netasa stopped her harsh cries, she snuggled closer to Legolas for support and felt the warmth of his body. She knew the feel of it before, in her dream but reality was so much better. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He had that fresh scent of the forest she once loved and made her feel at ease. She opened her eyes slowly and quietly said "You smell nice."   
  
He smiled widely knowing what Netasa just said was totally out of the ordinary. He felt important she would share such a thought with him. "Thank you" he responded and kissed her hair.   
  
Netasa turned to face him and said "I did not mean to...I...I only wanted to..." She was finding it hard to choose words. Legolas stopped her before she could get any more out.   
  
"I know you did not intend for this to happen. The only reason I found myself coming...I believe...is because I knew you needed me" Legolas admitted "I would never leave you when you need me."   
  
She felt a smile coming and was not going to force it back. She let it spread across her face with the relief she was feeling. Taken by his words, she hugged him and never let go.   
  
Legolas held her tightly as she embraced him. It felt perfect. He closed his eyes hard trying to imprint the feel of her against him. They sat there in the garden, for long moments, this way without even saying a word. It was all either of them needed.   
  
After some time passed, Netasa slowly spoke against his shoulder "I do not know what to do. How can I face him now...after so many years?"   
  
Legolas sighed pensively. "Let me handle my father. He will not touch you, I can promise that much" he declared. Netasa looked up at him shocked at his protective behavior to someone he hardly knew. He continued "But you must promise me something."   
  
She nodded waiting for him to ask of something she could not give.   
  
"You must tell me everything. Everything about you, everything about the Assassins...everything about my father that I do not know."   
  
Netasa backed away from him a bit. 'I cannot turn Thranduil's own son against him. That is not a way to repay him for the kindness he showed so many years ago' she thought. She made her decision, slowly stood and looked down at Legolas. "I cannot. This is my problem, Legolas...not yours" she replied. Seeing that he was getting up to counter she stopped him.   
  
He sat back down and looked away. "I cannot believe you will not let me help you" he said quickly "You are unlike any she-elf I know."   
  
"I can handle this. I have for this long. Let him come for me and if it is his will that I return, I will fight to the death" she resolved.   
  
Legolas stood this time "I will not let that happen!" he exclaimed.   
  
She looked into his eyes and spoke calmly "You must. I ran from love and life...and the people who cared for me most paid dearly. It is time for my judgment day."   
  
He stared at her blankly thinking she was making a huge mistake. "There is no reason why all should suffer" he replied.   
  
"No, not all...just me" she responded. Netasa cupped Legolas' face with a hand to make sure he was paying attention and said "I removed myself from an oath and now I shall pay."   
  
Legolas looked away. He couldn't stand looking at someone who had given up so easily. 'She is so much stronger than this' he thought 'let her fight.' The last thought shocked him. How could he have thought such a thing? He moved his gaze back to Netasa and pulled her into his arms. "Whatever you do, I am here. Though, I wish you would be confident in me. It breaks my heart you cannot tell me of your past nor feel for your future" he said sadly "but I will not sit and watch my father destroy the one thing I ever really cared about."   
  
She smiled and said "What makes you think I would lose?" 'Oh Valar, is it too late to take that back!?' she thought suddenly.   
  
Legolas slightly laughed. "Well, I at least hope for a draw" he replied "What if he just asks you to take your duties again instead of fighting?"   
  
This time, Netasa looked away and said "It would not be the same. Come..." She came out of his embrace and took his hand. "I will explain...everything" she calmly said, leading him to her quarters. 'Well almost everything' she thought to herself.   
  
It only took a few minutes to reach her quarters and as they arrived, she said "Do not expect to be coming to these chambers often, my Prince." She winked at him.   
  
Legolas laughed and said "No...I expect nothing."   
  
"Do you now?..." Netasa replied as they walked in the door. Before he had any time to answer, she swung the door closed, grabbed him and gave him a desperate kiss.   
  
He was definitely caught off guard by this but he wasn't going to complain. He moved to deepen the kiss but then it was over. He growled a bit at the fact it was over before he could truly enjoy it.   
  
"Do you still expect nothing?" she asked with a sly grin.   
  
Legolas smiled wickedly himself and said "If I say 'No,' will you do that again?"   
  
Netasa laughed. "Truly, Legolas, if we did that again, I do not believe either of us would survive" she replied saucily.   
  
"Fair enough" he responded moving to kiss her again.   
  
She stopped him short a couple of inches from her lips and said "I think we came here for me to explain...everything. I thought that was what you wanted."   
  
He stopped his game and sighed. Nodding his head he said "Of course."   
  
Seeing how he was very disappointed, she took him to the bed and they sat down next to each other. She looked him in the eye and said "Time grows short for me and I need you to know that I do trust you."   
  
Legolas gazed deeply at Netasa a bit confused but still smiled at the comment. 'She trusts me' he thought. "Thank you, my Lady."   
  
She continued "The reason I cannot return back to Mirkwood is because I would go mad. It would be too different. Thranduil was my lover. I knew of nothing but my love for him and how to protect Mirkwood. Hundreds of years went by much the same as the last. It seemed as though nothing ever changed. He was always there for me but I had no problems...no life-threatening debts of the such and it made me feel unimportant. Yes, I know it sounds strange. But not having such trouble in my life, I felt incomplete and stuck in one place...like I wasn't living to my full potential. I hid these feelings from everyone, even Thranduil" she paused for a second remembering back "and then one day, a scout came running into the city and told us that an orc group of about seven hundred was advancing on Mirkwood. I had never fought in a battle with so much enemy. We were called by the King to lead groups of elves who volunteered. Thranduil and I led one, Silielsil and Maluil led one, and Flordin led his own small group. I remember I was excited. A new type of battle would be needed and different techniques were encouraged. My parents..." she swallowed hard at the thought of them. "My parents..." she tried to continue but it was becoming too hard. She felt tears coming.   
  
"It is all right" Legolas said putting his arms around her.   
  
Netasa shook her head "No, I must finish." She took a deep breath and started again "My parents were assigned to my group. They had the techniques for such a battle. They were part of the 1st Alliance. None of the Assassins had that honor. During battle, everything seemed to be leading towards our victory. Thranduil had slain the last orc in proximity of us and I looked for my parents. I watched as my mother was being attacked by two and my father came in to take down one while my mother took the other. I wanted to go and help them...but more came to both Thranduil and myself. And when I had slain my last, I looked in their direction again and saw my father kicked to the ground...then stabbed. As my mother tried to prevent it, she was taken too." She held her head down, afraid for Legolas to see her tears.   
  
Legolas held onto her tightly. He had seen her cry so much that day, he wanted badly to make her pain stop.   
  
She continued right before Legolas started to speak "Then, I had a reason to leave. Some orcs fled from the battle and I was going to kill them all." Legolas noticed the change in her voice turned to hate. "I told Thranduil I had to leave and have revenge for my parents. Of course, he did not want me to go and he tried everything to keep me at Mirkwood. He told me that if I left...I would die" she said hastily "and he was right. I have."   
  
"Valar" Legolas whispered to himself. He was shocked beyond belief. "Uuma dela, Mela en'coiamin[Don't worry, Love of my life]" he said silently "All will turn out well...in time."   
  
"Time, Legolas, is what has put me here...in this situation" she replied. Sighing her relief to be in the company of such an honorable elf, she composed herself by sitting up straight and wiping away stray tears and said "Thank you for your kind and gentle ear. It has helped me...think more clearly."   
  
He traced his fingers along her shoulder and said "I also see things clearly now."   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Netasa lazily stood up not wanting to be out of Legolas' embrace. She walked to her door and opened it slowly to find Elrond standing in front of her with news.   
  
"My lady, have I interrupted something?" he asked peering behind her at Legolas. "It seems the Prince has already found you" he said laughing slightly.   
  
Legolas stood and said "I was just leaving."   
  
"Nonsense" Elrond responded "Since there is no real problem here at the moment, I just wanted to invite you both to a banquet tonight in your honor, Legolas...for your return to Rivendell."   
  
Netasa glared at Elrond "Have many banquets, do you?"   
  
Elrond laughed. "You should know I give banquets to those with honorable intentions" he replied with a sly smile.   
  
"These honorable intentions you speak of...it does not also concern the beauty of a creature?" Legolas asked, putting his arms around Netasa.   
  
"In the Lady Netasa's case, yes...in your case, no" Elrond replied "It is best that you have your honorable intentions, Legolas. Otherwise, you will find yourself without a banquet."   
  
Legolas smirked "No, we cannot have that."   
  
Elrond took in the view of the two elves in front of him with Legolas' arms around Netasa. They looked like they belonged together.   
  
  
**A/N:** Beware of long chaps from here on out;) Remember to review and tell me how ya like it(or dislike it).   
  
_To be continued..._


End file.
